Światło w tunelu
by Stokrot
Summary: Swego rodzaju sequel do "Błękitu". O cudzych błędach, które trzeba naprawić. I o nadziei, która pozwala przetrwać.


**Światło w tunelu**

— Sir?

Shuri Oak uniósł wzrok. Nowo przybyły posłaniec skłonił się głęboko, złożył na jego biurku kolejnych kilka listów, po czym karnie stanął w szeregu obok kolegi, którzy zjawił się w gabinecie kilka chwil wcześniej. Był, podobnie jak tamten, zdyszany i przemoczony. A także mocno przejęty.

_Znowu wieści z frontu_, pomyślał, sięgając po pierwszą z brzegu depeszę i rozłamując pieczęć. Kto tym razem dał się ponieść szaleństwu walki o władzę?

Pozwolił sobie na krzywy uśmiech, równocześnie przebiegając dokument wzrokiem. Jeszcze nie tak dawno temu sam zapewne stanąłby w jej pierwszym szeregu — o ile znalazłby w sobie dość odwagi, by wyjrzeć zza pleców ojca.

Jeszcze nie tak dawno… Ale nie teraz. Teraz nie zamierzał się już chować, nawet jeśli wciąż miałby za kim. Los wyznaczył mu całkiem inną rolę…

Shuri odłożył list. Wciąż to samo: zdrady, spiski, kłamstwa, bezsensowne walki, niezmiennie od wielu dni. I nawet najmniejszych oznak poprawy sytuacji…

Westchnął cicho, spoglądając w okno, za którym szumiała ulewa. Barsburg był podzielony. Frakcje i stronnictwa zmieniały front zależnie od tego, z której strony powiał wiatr, zawiązywane sojusze były nietrwałe i efemeryczne jak jętki, a niedawni sprzymierzeńcy w przeciągu kilku godzin stawali się śmiertelnymi wrogami. Mimo to wciąż nie tracił nadziei, że sytuację uda się opanować — i ze swojej strony zamierzał zrobić, co w jego mocy, by do tego doprowadzić.

Nie wolno mu było zmarnować kolejnej szansy.

Sięgnął po czysty arkusz pergaminu i zaczął pisać odpowiedź. To było teraz jego pole bitwy — wskutek dość niezwykłego splotu okoliczności nie mógł jednoznacznie opowiedzieć się po żadnej ze stron. Został więc mediatorem i wkrótce, dość nieoczekiwanie dla samego siebie, odkrył, że w walce słowem radzi sobie znacznie lepiej niż z mieczem czy zaiphonem. Co więcej, nazwisko nadal zapewniało mu pozycję i środki, dzięki którym mógł cieszyć się posłuchem, nawet jeśli nie zamierzał kontynuować polityki ojca. Wiedział jednak, że podobny stan rzeczy nie utrzyma się długo. Wbrew temu, co mogli sądzić o nim ci, z którymi negocjował, nie był głupcem; a w ciągu ostatnich kilkunastu miesięcy zobaczył i zrozumiał więcej niż w ciągu swego całego dotychczasowego życia. Jedynie kwestią czasu było, by jego osoba zaczęła komuś zawadzać, zwłaszcza że rodowa fortuna Oaków dla wielu stanowiła aż nadto łakomy kąsek. Pewnego dnia na jego biurko trafi list, po którym nie będzie mógł dłużej zachować neutralności. Ale do tego czasu…

Złożył i zapieczętował pergamin, podał jednemu z posłańców, który zaraz wybiegł. Shuri ponownie odwrócił się w stronę okna.

Żył, choć według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa nie powinien. Trzykrotnie wyciągnięto ku niemu dłoń w chwili, gdy jego los wydawał się przypieczętowany, ofiarowano pomoc, kiedy znikąd jej nie oczekiwał — i za każdym razem przychodziła ona z innej strony. Nie miał prawa tego zaprzepaścić, nie mógł dłużej chować głowy w piasek, kryjąc się za nazwiskiem ojca — nie teraz, kiedy pojął już, czym jest wdzięczność. Dlatego nie zamierzał się poddawać, dlatego planował trwać na posterunku tak długo, jak to możliwe — jeśli w ten sposób mógł choć w niewielkim stopniu okazać, że zasłużył na ocalenie.

Kątem oka dostrzegł, jak ostatni z pozostałych w pomieszczeniu posłańców przestępuje nerwowo z nogi na nogę i przypomniał sobie o ostatniej depeszy. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Nie sądził, by miała ona zawierać szczególnie istotne informacje — prawdę mówiąc, był niemal pewien, że poza wymienionymi w nim nazwiskami list niczym nie różnił się od pozostałych — ale widział wyraźnie, że chłopak cały się palił do wykonania kolejnego polecenia. Nie powinien dłużej czekać.

Shuri rozłożył pergamin, przeczytał kilka pierwszych zdań — i uśmiech zamarł na jego wargach. Iście w złą godzinę…

Zaklął, gniotąc list w dłoni, wstał. Może i spodziewał się tej wiadomości — jednej z najgorszych, jakie mógł otrzymać — ale, cokolwiek naiwnie, wierzył, że nie nadejdzie ona tak szybko. Wojna jednak najwyraźniej nic nie robiła sobie z jego nadziei; jego obawy nagle stały się faktem, a najbliższa przyszłość zdecydowanie nie rysowała się w najjaśniejszych barwach.

Przymknął na chwilę oczy, wsłuchując się w szum deszczu. Miał mało czasu… Zbyt mało, by tracić go na bezproduktywne rozmyślania.

Wrócił za biurko, zdecydowanym ruchem sięgnął po pióro. Ewakuacja. Zabezpieczenie i podział zapasów. Przygotowanie zamku do obrony. Zebranie z dowództwem i omówienie taktyki. Organizacja pomocy dla rannych…

Kolejne arkusze pergaminu zapełniały się szybko równym, starannym pismem, w miarę jak Shuri wydawał niezbędne rozkazy. Czy tego chciał, czy nie, był teraz głową rodu. Nie miał zamiaru dłużej uciekać przed odpowiedzialnością…

Uniósł wzrok dopiero, gdy uświadomił sobie, że goniec od dłuższej chwili przygląda mu się z niepokojem. Zastanawiał się tylko chwilę.

— Zaniesiesz to lady Oak — nakazał, sięgając po jedną z zapisanych właśnie kart — i przekażesz, że proszę, by niezwłocznie się tym zajęła. Potem… — Chwilę przeglądał dokumenty. — Potem powiadomisz kapitana straży, że najdalej za pół godziny chcę tu widzieć całe dowództwo. Tu masz rozkaz. Nadążasz?

Chłopak wyprężył się jak struna, przyjmując oba dokumenty.

— Tak jest, sir!

— Dobrze. Gdy dostarczysz rozkazy, zbierzesz wszystkich kurierów, którzy akurat są wolni i wrócicie tutaj. Zrozumiałeś? Musimy zdążyć przed zmrokiem.

— Przed… zmrokiem? — wyrwało się posłańcowi, nim zdołał się powstrzymać i teraz wyglądał na cokolwiek przestraszonego własną śmiałością. Shuri uśmiechnął się gorzko.

— Według tego listu jeszcze przed zapadnięciem nocy znajdziemy się w oblężeniu — wyjaśnił ze spokojem. Oczy posłańca na chwilę rozszerzyły się w wyrazie niedowierzania i lęku, zaraz jednak, ku niepomiernemu zaskoczeniu Shuriego Oaka, zapłonęły determinacją.

— Może pan na mnie polegać, sir! — oznajmił żarliwie, po raz kolejny stając na baczność, po czym ruszył ku wyjściu z gabinetu. Otwierał już drzwi, gdy…

— Czekaj! — Goniec odwrócił się ku niemu, z dłonią na klamce. Shuri Oak zawahał się nagle.

Pozostawała jeszcze jedna, istotna sprawa — i dotąd żywił nadzieję, że będzie mu dane ją rozwiązać w sposób, na jaki zasługiwała. Shuri planował osobiście pomówić o tym z samym zainteresowanym — bądź co bądź, nie była to kwestia, dla której naprawienia wystarczyłby zwykły kawałek pergaminu. Okoliczności jednak i w tym wypadku zadecydowały za niego — istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że nie doczeka kolejnej, bardziej dogodnej okazji. A nikt inny nie miał prawa unieważnić tamtej decyzji…

Nie miał wyboru. A poczta kościelna wciąż jeszcze była bezpieczna.

— Zanim dostarczysz tamte rozkazy — podjął — powiadomisz biskupa Ouidę, że chcę się z nim widzieć. Możliwie jak najszybciej.

— Tak jest! — Chłopak skwapliwie skinął głową, by po chwili zniknąć za drzwiami gabinetu. Po jego wyjściu Shuri czas jakiś siedział z czołem wspartym na dłoni, starając się zebrać myśli, po czym sięgnął po kolejny arkusz pergaminu i zaczął pisać list. Do odległego, skrytego wśród gór kościoła w Szóstej Dzielnicy Imperium.

•••

— Hakuren-kuuun!

Odwrócił się od okna, odrywając wzrok od tańczących za nim płatków śniegu — tu, w sercu gór, na dobre trwała już zima. Biskup Lance podszedł bliżej, z nieodłącznym, odrobinę drwiącym uśmieszkiem na wargach.

— Poczta — oznajmił tonem równie beztroskim, co porozumiewawczym. Hakuren zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi. Poczta? Tu? Przecież zaledwie kilka osób wiedziało o miejscu ich pobytu… a Teito chyba nie byłby taki głupi, by do niego pisać, chyba że…

Poczuł, jak jego serce w jednej chwili przepełnia niepokój. A jeśli coś mu się stało…?

W parę kroków znalazł się tuż obok biskupa, starając się ukryć zdenerwowanie.

— Od… kogo? — zagadnął ostrożnie. Duchowny zerknął na trzymany w ręku plik kartek.

— Nadany w Pierwszej Dzielnicy. Przez, hmmm, biskupa Ouidę…

Hakuren zamrugał, odbierając depeszę z rąk mężczyzny. Nic z tego nie rozumiał…

A potem jego wzrok padł wreszcie na treść listu i cały świat nagle zawirował.

N-niemożliwe… Jak…?

Shuri…?

— Proszę wybaczyć, biskupie — rzucił szybko. — Chyba muszę… chwilę pobyć sam. Przepraszam… — I nie czekając odpowiedzi, pobiegł korytarzem, aż dotarł do pokoju, który zajmował i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Wiedział, oczywiście, że Shuri ma możność uczynić coś podobnego — ale z całą pewnością nie spodziewałby się tego t e r a z…

Przejrzał uważniej dokumenty — które rzeczywiście były t y m i dokumentami — aż dotarł do ostatniej strony, w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych niemal niezapisanej.

To nawet nie był list — zaledwie kilka słów, które jednak w zupełności wystarczały. Hakuren zamknął oczy, nie powstrzymując dłużej łez wzruszenia.

„_Wróć na należne Ci miejsce, Bracie."_

Usiadł na podłodze przy łóżku; kartki z cichym szelestem wysunęły się z jego dłoni, opadły na podłogę. Utrata nazwiska i przywilejów nie znaczyły dla niego aż tak wiele — znacznie bardziej bolesne było poczucie odrzucenia, choć przecież, patrząc racjonalnie, nie mógł wówczas oczekiwać niczego innego. Miał w sobie dość determinacji, by walczyć o to, w co wierzył, nawet będąc nikim w oczach innych — choć równocześnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że po wykluczeniu z szeregów rodziny jego możliwości działania znacząco zmalały. Choćby nie zamierzał czerpać z rodzinnego majątku, istotniejszym problemem było coś innego: niektóre furtki, które pozostałyby otwarte dla biskupa, dla kogoś całkiem odartego z pozycji i znaczenia były nieodwołalnie zamknięte.

A teraz Shuri zwracał mu to wszystko — i znacznie, znacznie więcej.

Ale — dlaczego akurat teraz?

Hakuren spochmurniał nagle. Jego kuzyn nie zrobiłby tego tak niespodziewanie, gdyby nie miał ważnego powodu. Co… Co musiało się zdarzyć, że…?

Poczuł, jak jego serce przenika nagły chłód. Cokolwiek się stało, Shuri musiał przeczuwać, że być może, nie przeżyje. A jeśli… Jeśli to już…

Oparł czoło na splecionych dłoniach. _Boże, nie…_, pomyślał żarliwie. _Proszę, nie pozwól mu zginąć…!_

Cicho skrzypnęły drzwi; znajome, lekkie kroki zaanonsowały przybycie mile widzianego gościa. Hakuren uniósł wzrok. Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg patrzyła na niego z zainteresowaniem pomieszanym z troską.

— Biskup Lance powiedział mi, że dostałeś list — oznajmiła zamiast powitania. — Coś się stało? To… to od Teita…?

Hakuren potrząsnął głową, po czym, przypomniawszy sobie o manierach, wstał, rumieniąc się lekko.

— Sama zobacz — szepnął.

Cesarzówna studiowała chwilę podany jej arkusz, po czym przeniosła nie w pełni dowierzające spojrzenie na Hakurena.

— To jest… — zaczęła, jakby czekając na potwierdzenie. Skinął głową. Dziewczyna rozpromieniła się.

— To… to wspaniale…! — wyszeptała, łapiąc go za ręce. Teraz, gdy podeszła bliżej, czuł wyraźnie lekki zapach cynamonu. — Tak się cieszę…

Uciekł spojrzeniem, po trosze dlatego, by ukryć rumieniec, ale głównie po to, by nie dostrzegła smutku w jego oczach. Nie dała się zwieść.

— Martwisz się — stwierdziła, marszcząc lekko regularne brwi. — Dlacz-… Och.

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się w nagłym zrozumieniu. Hakuren uśmiechnął się smutno.

— Myślisz, że… — podjęła ostrożnie.

— Nie wiem — odparł cicho, podchodząc do okna i opierając dłonie o parapet. Śnieg sypał coraz mocniej, z wolna odcinając ich od świata. Nie mogli nic zrobić…

— No właśnie — usłyszał nagle tuż przy swoim uchu, a szczupłe, ciepłe ramiona objęły go mocno. Hakuren wbrew samemu sobie uczuł, że jego policzki płoną. — Nic nie jest z góry postanowione. Dlatego nasze modlitwy mają sens. Sam mnie tego uczyłeś. I przecież… przecież nie wątpiłbyś w Teita, prawda?

Zamrugał, nieco oszołomiony nieoczekiwaną zmianą tematu.

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie…

— Więc czemu miałbyś wątpić w Shuriego…?

Uniósł brwi. Doprawdy, była mądrzejsza od niego. Dlaczego z góry założył, że jego kuzyn nie da sobie rady, skoro…

Odległe wspomnienie zakołatało naraz w jego umyśle.

— _Poradzisz sobie? — Troska w głosie Shuriego jest niemal namacalna. Hakuren ledwie może skupić wzrok na jego twarzy, przed oczami migoczą czarne i czerwone plamy. Ból jest nie do opisania — a mimo to udaje mu się zdobyć na uśmiech. _

— _Reszta zależy ode mnie…_

Odetchnął głęboko. Shuri zaufał mu wtedy — i teraz oczekiwał od niego tego samego. A jeśli tak miało być, to Hakuren nie miał innego wyjścia, jak mu zawierzyć — choć oczywiście niemożliwym było, by w pełni wyzbył się niepokoju.

— Chyba jestem głupcem — stwierdził, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Miękkie loki Ouki połaskotały go w ramię, gdy następczyni tronu pokręciła głową. Zapach cynamonu stał się intensywniejszy.

— Jesteś sobą — powiedziała z przekonaniem. — Nie chcę innego nauczyciela…

Hakuren przygryzł lekko wargi. Shuri przywrócił go życiu pod więcej niż jednym względem — i za samo to był mu winien dozgonną wdzięczność — ale oddał mu także coś jeszcze ważniejszego. Ulotne, kruche marzenie, do którego dotąd nawet przed sobą bał się przyznać, choć pozornie było tak blisko, otulone mgiełką korzennej woni. Czy teraz… mógł mieć w końcu choćby cień nadziei?

— Nawet nie mogę mu podziękować… — westchnął cicho, ale czuł już, że jego serce ogarnia spokój. — Ryzyko jest zbyt duże…

— Więc zrobisz to, gdy się spotkacie — Ouka wypuściła go z objęć, stając u jego boku. Popatrzył na nią, wciąż z lekkim wahaniem, ale jej pewne spojrzenie rozwiało ostatnie z jego wątpliwości.

Spotkają się. Pewnego dnia ich ścieżki znów muszą się przeciąć — i wtedy przyjdzie czas rozmów i podziękowań.

Tak.

W to postanowił wierzyć.


End file.
